


Mayoi's gloves are... special

by riccchan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aira thought this was a good idea at first, Glove Kink, Implying Mayoi gloves are made of latex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riccchan/pseuds/riccchan
Summary: Aira can't calm down since he got excited at Mayoi's voice while having his own private time in the bathroom. So he needs to felt Mayoi in any way. But he used one of Mayoi's most important clothes: His gloves
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Shiratori Aira
Kudos: 6





	Mayoi's gloves are... special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reikougas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reikougas/gifts).



A day had passed, and Aira was still restless. Why? Last evening was uncomfortable, since he didn't know what to do with his teenage urges, he took the simple route: going to the restroom's cubicles to solve it, it was going well until he heard some moans that were familiar to him; no, not the voice, the moans themselves. But instead of being afraid, he got even more excited and used them as a pretext to finish his lewd tasks

"Oh god, what have I done", he felt guilty, "It was his voice... it was Mayo-san's voice... and I couldn't resist it. If you hear it closely... it's a... seductive voice...", said to himself to justify, while having a stolen item on his hands

\--

"W-where they are?!", Mayoi was running inside of his room, turning everything upside down, looking for a lost item, and feeling naked without them, without his black gloves, "I cannot commit anything without them!!"

He was rubbing his hands nervously; yes, he didn't wear it where was dancing or practicing, but not on his usual clothes.What he could do? Maybe he left it on the training room last time? He walked around the building up and down, and asked his mates as last resort

"No, I didn't see them" was the answer for Hiiro and Tatsumi. He left Aira for the last, because he wanted to avoid the face he was attracted to if possible, but it was futile, and it was the time to ask. He needed some time to be mentally prepared, he even went back to his room to try to find the appropriate words...

... and seems that it wouldn't be so easy to say _Do you have my gloves?_

\--

"ughhh... this smell... awful", Aira was concerned about himself, and excited, the smell of the sweat on the inner left glove of Mayoi mixed with the fabric smell, and the feeling of the texture of the right glove against his naked crotch was making him dizzy. It wasn't pleasurable, but it was Mayoi's

On his head, he was forming some new needs, he was thinking on Mayoi following the pace, and even giving him a dominant role, "H... how can it feel if I use it on my...?"

Everybody was elegant enough to knock on the door to ask for permission; but Mayoi forgot that part, only because his mind was filled on the proper words to say to his beloved Aira. "Aira-sa..."

Both screamed

Mayoi's point of view was clear: Aira masturbating with his gloves; and immediately closed the door... behind him

Mayoi's imagination stipulated that, in case of catching Aira on any indecent behavior, it would only last around 10 seconds to start any kind of intercourse. 20 seconds had passed, Aira, legs crossed, was speechless and very slowly, hiding both gloves under the pillow, and Mayoi was muttering Aira's name in a loop

The first evident reaction was from Aira, trying to put the blame on him, "W-WHY AREN'T YOU KNOCKING THE DOOR, MAYO-SAN? GOD THIS IS SHAMEFUL"

"S-SORRY I AM SO DISTURBING. I JUST... MY GLOVES... THIS IS SO SHAMEFUL, I WANT TO BE STOMPED LIKE A COCKROACH", the following seconds were an interchange of loud nonsensical arguments, but something was right by Mayoi's side, he was looking for his gloves, and Aira had them

"Your gloves? No! These aren't your gloves! Are... ... mine", to avoid any uncomfortable posture, he covered his lower half with the blanket. It was summer but at that point, nobody cared

"Aira-san was touching himself... with my gloves...", Mayoi, slowly and creepily, started to approach towards him, "I lost my gloves... and Aira-san took them to feel me..."

"Mayo-san! D... don't approach me!", Aira tried void excuses to try to stop an unstoppable machine of excitement, "It wasn't what it looked like! I... I am gonna scream!", but it wasn't working, obviously, and mostly because he felt an inner curiosity to know what that's going to end like, "I... gonna... ... O-okay, take your gloves, dammit"

But now Mayoi had another target, and it was to know why he did that, because he was trying to avoid the other desire, "Aira-san... you can continue if you want it...", Aira threw a shocked look, and he answered with more obviousness, "... I want to watch"

"Wait. WHAT? Mayo-san... are you nuts? I cannot do that sort of things! Mostly...", when he was going to be sincere, he avoided the gaze, "... when you are so interested... That's weird"

"SO... SORRY, B-BUT... I... YOU... were thinking of me, right?", after that sentence, Mayoi's voice was strggling against hyperventilation, "I like it..."

"Of course you like it! That's the problem! Geez. You are so simple sometimes...", Aira was trying to regain the composture in such a difficult moment, "... but reality is not like desire... I mean... I like it but....", specially that last words were a trigger on Mayoi to act, " H-Hey! What are you...?!", maybe in order to provoke the younger, Mayoi was smelling his own gloves, like if he was to smell Aira's scent

"Don't be afraid of that... I can do it too...", after giving some good smell, he put on the gloves and started to unzip the pants. Aira had should say something to express any kind of disconform, but it was a nice view... it wasn't like on his desires but Mayoi wasn't touching him, so he could have any complaint?

Mayoi's dare didn't mean he was feeling himself ashamed of the acts; releasing his erection, by Aira's side, felt like a stalker, and stroking, felt worse. But Aira, firstly too embarrassed to look, gave up on avoiding the gaze. And still half-done, he was seriously thinking on take a risky decission; and that decission was to grab Mayoi's free hand to make him work on the other body too, "J-just end this fast!"

A shiver, not of surprise, but of anxiety, travelled by Mayoi, he was touching the intimate parts of his desired partner, and that desire made him comply and stroke as fast as he was doing to himself. Aira, on his part, felt the same amount of excitement and guilt. Really both had the same feelings, but they were expressing differently. Mayoi was moaning audibly, but Aira was trying to be silent with lots of effort. Sometimes their looks connected and were avoided in an inconsistent rate, until Mayoi, with the iniciative, took advantage of that connections to approach to Aira's face; Aira didn't resist, like if he was drugged on libido, and accepted the kiss his mate offered him

"Sorry...", Mayoi asked in an unusual calmed voice after the kiss, and that looked like that was the only word he could use

"D-don't say you are sorry, dang it... I... accepted this", Aira wasn't able to persist on being so direct to Mayoi after that, but every time he tried to avert the gaze, he felt like he was rejecting something to Mayoi, and turned to see him. Couldn't resist his face of pleasure, it was a pretty face, prettier than the obsessed face he imagined on his dreams, and after a few minutes, and almost at the climax, he turned he initiative and attacked his mouth, not minding if that sharp teeth bite him. In that muffled moans, they arrived to the final point, having the only problem on getting Mayoi's both hands dirty

Mayoi, still on excitement, and having the least problems, since his gloves were slippery, took the liquid into his mouth. "M-Mayo-san! don't do that, it's...". But Mayoi didn't hear and got obsessed in the bitter flavor of Aira and himself, mixed

"Aira-san and me... like if we were united...", Mayoi was day-dreaming on his exhaustion, and throwing some sick declarations that he only did privately. Aira was watching and hearing, and it wasn't helping to calm him, "Aira's lewd fluids... on me..."

"GEEZ, MAYO-SAN, SHUT UP", he got angry on all that sentences, but at the same time, he got excited at them. So it was time to counter how rushed was Mayoi on the first round, and kiss him while forcing him to lay down. "N-now I...". His hands were faster that his words, and at that time he was removing his own shirt and sitting over him

"A-AIRA-SAN?". Was the only thing Mayoi reached to say before Aira started to rule over him

They had to train a dance that day? At that moment, neither of them had that on their priorities

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe the end was a bit rushed but I wanted a short fic that got one single impact on the reader instead of drown in a loooooong scene. I promise there will be more long kinky MayoAi stories


End file.
